Dis-le
by Celaici
Summary: Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble : l'un était un tueur énigmatique, manipulateur, l'autre était un jeune agent ambitieux. Mais quelque chose de plus fort, de plus sauvage les liait. Le désir sexuel. Lorsque Hale et Parrish se croisent, l'air se charge d'électricité. Couple Parter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hey, hey !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, comme promis ! Un Parter ! Cette fiction se déroulera en trois parties, je vous préviens accrochez-vous, surtout ceux qui ont lu SOWK, parce que le Peter que vous découvrez ici n'est pas DU TOUT le même ;) je crois que j'avais besoin de quitter la beauté de l'amour entre Stiles et Peter...

Ceci est la première partie, la deuxième n'est pas encore écrite. Rassurez-vous, cela ne devrait pas prendre énormément de temps je suis en vacaaaaances ! :D

Bon, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ok, j'avoue...

La fiction se passe dans la saison 4, alors il y a quelques trucs à mettre au clair vu le c** qu'est Peter dans cette saison : premièrement, Kate n'est pas revenue à la vie, mais cela n'empêche pas Peter d'avoir pour projet de tuer Scott. Néanmoins, ce qu'il apprend sur Meredith et la Dead pool va l'ébranler. Deuxièmement, Derek a déjà effectué sa transformation et se balade donc en loup (pas tous le temps, hein xD). Troisièmement, ils réussissent à arrêter la Dead pool et sont donc sauvés. La meute de Scott se repose et aide Liam à prendre confiance en lui et en sa force de loup garou. Quatrièmement, je ne sais pas si toutes ces infos vous serviront, car vous verrez que la fiction est très centrée sur Peter et Jordan xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

DIS-LE

 _Première partie : Set me on fire_

Peter regardait la jeune fille d'un air blasé. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de l'agent qui la surveillait, même s'il ne pouvait le voir de l'autre côté de la vitre teintée.

\- Elle ? C'est cette fille qui a volé mon argent ?

\- Cette fille est une Banshee, rétorqua Lydia, agacée.

Peter la considérait comme folle. Meredith ou Lydia ? En vérité, les deux. Il se moqua du shérif et des compétences de la police. Mais ni le shérif, ni Lydia ne perdirent leur sang-froid.

\- Et si vous alliez plutôt lui parler pour voir ce qu'elle a à raconter ? demanda le shérif.

Peter soupira.

OOO

\- Ok, Meredith.

Jordan observait l'échange entre Peter Hale et Meredith. Cet homme lui apparaissait détestable et charismatique. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, sinon qu'il était un loup garou et détesté de tous. Mais tellement charismatique.

\- Où est mon argent ?

Meredith agaçait le loup garou au plus haut point. Elle le regardait comme si c'était lui le fou. Lui ? Fou ? Certainement pas.

\- Plus précisément, ce qu'il en reste.

L'adolescente tendit doucement la main vers lui. Il ne bougea pas mais tout son corps était prêt à réagir, à se défendre. Parrish fit un pas en avant par prudence. Lydia observait la scène, inquiète. Elle ne l'avait qu'effleuré à cet endroit si sensible qu'il lui attrapa violemment le poignet.

\- Lâchez-la.

Ah, il n'était pas que beau à voir, sa voix était plutôt charmante, pensa Peter en son fort intérieur. Mais le trouble qu'il ressentait suite au geste de Meredith l'empêcha d'accorder plus d'importance à cette pensée.

\- Lâchez-la, répéta Parrish, plus fermement.

Peter serra les dents, mais baissa doucement sa main, relâchant sa prise sur le poignet de Meredith. Il baissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Elles sont toutes parties.

Peter releva brusquement les yeux. Cette fille… le connaissait ?

\- Les brûlures. Elles ont toutes… disparues.

Non, c'était absurde, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il ne savait pas qui était cette fille.

\- Meredith, s'emporta-t-il, tu as mis tout le monde, y compris mon neveu et ma fille sur cette liste. Tu ne crois pas que tu nous dois une petite explication sur le pourquoi ?

Le regard de folle qu'elle avait le mettait en colère, il bouillonnait intérieurement.

\- Tu as dit que ça devait rester secret.

\- Vraiment ? répondit Peter, un sourire en coin. J'ai dit ça ?

\- Tu l'as dit.

\- Meredith. Permets-moi de te rappeler qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontré… Jamais.

Il entendit Lydia s'interroger sur ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Ce qu'il faisait ? Il essayait simplement de saisir ce que cette espèce de tarée lui disait !

\- Tu ne te souviens pas ? lui demanda Meredith, surprise.

\- Non. Mais peut-être que toi, oui.

\- Non !

Il envoya voler la table et se débarrassa rapidement de Jordan. Et c'était censé être un Phoenix ? Il le croyait plus intelligent que ça. Il saisit la gorge de Meredith et planta ses griffes dans sa nuque.

OOO

Tous les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface de sa mémoire. L'hôpital, le sentiment de solitude, son corps paralysé et ses pensées de haine et de douleur. Meredith était là, sur le lit à côté de lui.

Jordan baissa son arme. Lydia leur avait interdit de faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne connaissait rien de ce monde, mais s'il lui permettrait d'être aussi fort que Peter, il voulait bien apprendre. Il le détailla. Effroyablement musclé et puissant.

\- Elle était à l'hôpital. Le même hôpital.

Jordan interrogea Lydia du regard.

\- Le même que qui ?

Le regard de la blonde vénitienne vacilla.

\- Peter.

Jordan fronça les sourcils. Quel était le passé de cet homme ? Qu'avait-il vécu ? Tout en lui était mystérieux et attirant.

\- Elle entendait chacune de ses pensées

Elle avait été au plus près de lui, elle avait su ce qu'il vivait. Et même si Lydia leur rapportait chaque élément qu'elle découvrait, cela n'était pas comparable à ce qu'avait vécu Meredith.

Ce dernier cri de douleur et de rage, son propre cri, poussa Peter à couper la connexion avec Meredith. Il bascula en arrière, s'écroula au sol. Jordan attrapa Meredith et l'aida à tenir sur sa chaise. Il tourna son regard vers Peter. Le shérif pointait son arme sur lui.

\- C'était ton idée et tu ne t'en rappelles même pas, conclut Lydia, méprisante.

OOO

Il se sentait vulnérable, il avait horreur de ça.

\- Les mains levées.

\- Comment j'étais censé me rappeler de quoi que ce soit ?

Il se leva. Lydia le regardait d'un air accusateur. Oui, c'était son idée, mais plus rien n'était pareil. Il souffrait à l'époque.

\- J'étais dans un état de démence. Vous savez ce que c'est d'être dans le coma pour l'un d'entre nous ? Paralysé mais conscient ? Essayez donc de ne pas devenir fou.

\- Elle vous écoutait, intervint Jordan.

Peter se tourna vers lui. Quelque chose se produisit. Dans leur échange, dans ce regard de quelques secondes. Une décharge électrice, un frisson, une bouffée de chaleur.

\- Elle écoutait les insanités d'un fou.

Il détacha son regard du jeune homme, qui lui, continuait à le fixer.

\- Un ancien fou. Je suis beaucoup plus sain maintenant.

Qui croirait à cela ?

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça.

\- Arrêtez. Arrêtez ça, déclara Lydia.

La jeune fille posa sa théorie et plus elle progressait, plus Peter souriait. Mais plus maintenant. Non, aujourd'hui, il ne souffrait plus. C'était lui qui faisait souffrir les gens, à présent.

\- Moi, Parrish… et Meredith.

L'agent Parrish était sur la liste ? Oh non, il fallait bien en tirer quelque chose avant qu'il ne meurt. Il était bien trop séduisant…

\- Vous feriez bien de faire un tir parfait, shérif, parce que je suis coriace.

\- Je suis prêt à parier qu'une balle entre les deux yeux ne guérit pas très vite. Même pour votre espèce.

\- S'il vous plaît, arrêtez.

C'est qu'elle allait lui sauver la vie une deuxième fois, la Banshee. Mais Peter savait que le shérif finirait par craquer. Il n'avait aucun moyen de prouver la légitimité de son acte.

\- Laissez-le partir. Vous devez le laisser partir.

Jordan ne pouvait plus détacher son regard du tueur. Son sourire était teinté de sarcasme et de fierté comme il n'en avait jamais vu.

\- J'écouterai la Banshee à votre place.

Il allait céder.

\- Je pars. Pas de tirs. Pas d'effusion de sang.

Il céda. Peter se dirigea vers la sortie non sans un dernier regard vers l'agent Parrish. Il n'écouta qu'à moitié l'avertissement du shérif, concentré sur l'odeur du jeune homme.

\- On sera amené à le revoir, marmonna le shérif en rangeant son arme.

Oh oui, Jordan l'espérait.

OOO

Jordan se stoppa à temps, manquant de renverser l'homme en face de lui.

\- Tiens, comme on se retrouve.

Jordan connaissait cette voix. Peter Hale le fixait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Vous faites les courses en célibataire ? Intéressant…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Jordan, méfiant.

Peter montra le sachet qu'il avait à la main.

\- Même les tueurs en série vont au supermarché.

\- Ah… Et de quoi vous vous nourrissez ? demanda Jordan, un sourire enjôleur au visage.

Peter plissa les yeux et se pencha à son oreille.

\- De chair fraîche, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

Jordan frissonna et regarda son fantasme s'en aller.

 _Je l'aurais_ , pensèrent-ils.

OOO

Le rythme de la musique tambourinait contre le cœur de Peter. Il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, refusait que qui ce soit le comprenne, mais ce qui s'était passé au commissariat l'avait affecté. Et pour une fois, il ne parlait pas de Jordan Parrish, mais bien de Meredith. Tous ses plans se voyaient remis à plus tard, il avait bien le temps de trouver comment se débarrasser de Scott. En attendant, il voulait s'abandonner à la musique, l'alcool, autant que c'était possible pour un loup garou, et à la sensualité de la danse. Les lumières de la boîte de nuit lui firent tourner la tête, mais une fois habitué, il put contempler les corps qui s'offraient à lui, les proies sexuelles. Il alla au bar et commanda une vodka. Il bougeait la tête au rythme de la musique, un sourire aux lèvres. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il l'aperçut. Occupé à embrasser une jeune fille, un homme torse-nu ondulant son corps derrière lui. Peter sourit.

\- Pas très sage, l'agent Parrish.

Il finit son verre et s'avança sur la piste de danse. Il réussit, d'un regard, à se débarrasser de l'homme qui lui céda sa place. Il caressa la taille de Jordan et glissa ses lèvres le long de sa nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais… si je te menottais ?

Jordan quitta les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui s'éloigna doucement, se trouvant un autre prétendant, et tourna légèrement la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi facile.

Peter serra son corps contre le sien.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter.

Il savait que c'était déraisonnable mais Peter était si… Il saisit ses mains et les guida sur son torse. L'aîné grogna et mordit la peau tendre de sa nuque. Jordan laissa sa tête basculer en arrière pour la laisser reposer sur son épaule. Ils ondulaient au rythme de la musique, leurs corps se touchant, se caressant. Jordan se retourna et fixa Peter dans les yeux d'un regard empli de désir. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'à son jean, mais le loup garou le stoppa.

\- Pas ici. Suis-moi.

Peter lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna hors de la boîte de nuit. Là, Jordan ne lui cessa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et le plaqua contre un mur, scellant leurs lèvres, avide.

\- Je pensais que tu serais plus dur à convaincre, sourit Peter.

Jordan guida la main jusqu'à son entrejambe, pour qu'il vérifie par lui-même s'il était _dur_ à convaincre.

\- J'ai dit que je n'étais pas facile. Mais je sais reconnaitre un bon coup quand il se présente.

\- Ce n'est pas très professionnel pour un jeune flic.

\- Tu dois être le plus bad boy de tous les bad boy. Le plus grand des connards. Ça, c'est l'agent de police qui le dit. Mais l'homme que je suis te désire comme un fou.

Peter l'embrassa, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il saisit son bras.

\- Viens.

Oh oui, il l'aurait suivi n'importe où, tant qu'il pouvait sentit son parfum et sa peau contre la sienne.

OOO

Le soleil éclaira l'arrière de la voiture de Peter. Les sièges arrière étaient baissés. Jordan plissa les yeux lorsque le sourire vint l'éblouir, puis se redressa doucement. Il bougea les pieds pour se débarrasser de la fine couverture dans laquelle il s'était empêtré, puis regarda à côté de lui. Son amant dormait encore. Il, balada son regard sur son torse et se mordit la lèvre avec désir. Si musclé, si bien dessiné… Peter bougea dans son sommeil, se sentant observer, puis finit par ouvrir les yeux.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Jordan regarda sa montre et se redressa.

\- Je dois aller bosser.

Il enfila son pantalon et mit sa chemise sous le regard attentif de l'aîné. Peter se redressa pour venir boutonner sa chemise.

\- Alors, ça t'a plu ?

\- Si ça m'a plu ?

Jordan plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du loup garou, l'embrassa langoureusement à pleine bouche. Peter sourit. Il tira sur sa chemise pour approfondir leur baiser, puis s'écarta pour le regarder.

\- On se voit demain ?

Jordan lui adressa un regard enjôleur et attrapa les clés de sa moto.

\- A plus, Hale.

\- A demain, Parrish.

Le jeune policier plissa les yeux, puis sortit de la voiture, accompagné du rire séducteur de Peter.

OOO

Lorsque Peter lui avait dit « A demain », Jordan ne l'avait pas pris aux mots. Il avait eu tort. Il releva la tête, surpris, lorsque Derek et Peter arrivèrent au commissariat. Certainement suite aux ressens évènements, à la suppression de la _dead pool_. Derek s'arrêta devant son bureau.

\- Stiles est-il là ?

Jordan leur indiqua le bureau du shérif.

\- Scott est là, lui aussi. Je crois qu'il vous attend.

Derek le remercia rapidement, puis se dirigea vers le bureau. Au passage, Peter gratifia Jordan d'un clin d'œil, au quel ce dernier répondit en souriant et secouant la tête. Cet homme était incroyable, capable de s'adapter à toute situation. Discret et énigmatique au commissariat. Bruyant et enthousiaste la veille. Jordan mordillait son stylo, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Ses mains, son odeur, ses râles de plaisir… Tout en lui l'excitait. Il en faisait son sex-symbol. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, un souffle contre son oreille.

\- Ce soir, chez toi.

Une main glissa un numéro de téléphone sur son bureau. Peter passa devant son bureau, suivi de son neveu. Peter le salua d'un signe de tête.

\- Parrish.

\- Hale.

OOO

Jordan n'eut pas le temps de refermer la porte de chez lui que le loup s'était jeté sur lui comme un affamé. Jordan soupira d'aise et enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux. Peter huma son odeur. Elle était si sauvage, si parfumée, si désirable... Il avait découvert sa nouvelle sucrerie, de nouvelles saveurs. Jordan était un séducteur ténébreux et terriblement excitant, sous ses airs de jeune garçon sérieux, maître de lui-même et consciencieux. Mais il était comme lui, il perdait le contrôle. Littéralement. Peter avait bien vu ses yeux prendre une teinte orangée, comme si une flamme s'était allumée au creux de son iris. Il avait senti son corps se réchauffer, s'enflammer au contact du sien. C'était rare pour lui que les mecs avec lesquels il couche lui fasse un tel effet… ou qu'ils durent plus d'une soirée, à vrai dire.

Jordan lui attrapa le visage.

\- Arrête de penser, t'es pas concentré sur ce que tu fais.

Il scella leurs lèvres avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Peter le poussa sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui. C'était bien plus confortable qu'une voiture. Mais se cogner, chercher une position alors que la frustration augmentait avait été délicieux… Jordan se débarrassa de la chemise de son aîné, ouvrit son pantalon. Peter enleva le t-shirt de Jordan, puis après avoir enlevé leurs deux pantalons, il vint frotter son bassin contre celui du jeune homme. Leurs érections se touchèrent et Jordan se cambra, laissant échapper un gémissement entre ses lèvres. Peter sourit, satisfait de l'emprise qu'il avait sur le jeune homme. Jordan attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa langoureusement. Sa deuxième main glissa doucement jusqu'au caleçon de Peter. Il le caressa à travers le tissu et Peter grogna de frustration. Jordan inversa leur position avec souplesse et se débarrassa de leurs caleçons. Il laissa glisser sa langue le long de son torse, y laissa des marques rouges, puis le prit en bouche. Peter ferma les yeux et entrouvrit les lèvres. Bordel, quelle technique pour un si jeune homme. Jordan, comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, releva la tête en souriant.

\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier.

Peter plissa les yeux.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de me parler de tes conquêtes, merci.

Jordan remonta jusqu'à son visage et frôla ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas intéressé par les plans à trois ?

Peter prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Pas avec toi.

Il reprit le dessus et plaqua les mains de Jordan sur le matelas.

\- Tu es à moi.

\- Certainement pas, l'affronta Jordan, le regard espiègle.

Peter pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, et comme s'il savait où les trouver, il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit pour en sortir un préservatif et le lubrifiant. Jordan lui mit le préservatif et laissa Peter le préparer, les yeux fermés, totalement abandonné à ses mains, à son corps. Finalement, il acceptait de lui appartenir. Pour ce soir, au moins. Peter se plaça et après un dernier regard, le pénétra. Jordan serra les dents, enfonça ses ongles dans la peau du loup garou. Peter gémit de plaisir et entama de lents va-et-vient. Jordan accompagna ses mouvements, l'encourageant à accélérer. Peter ne se fie pas prier. Il enchaîna les coups de reins, enfouit son visage dans le cou de Jordan pour le dévorer, savourer sa peau, son odeur. Jordan poussa un cri lorsque Peter toucha sa prostate. Le loup garou se fit un plaisir d'accentuer ses coups de reins, de donner davantage de plaisir à son amant. Dans un ultime mouvement et un cri de plaisir, ils se libérèrent tous deux. Peter se rattrapa sur ses mains comme il le put et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Jordan, trempé de sueur, reprenait doucement son souffle. Maladroitement, il posa sa main sur le dos de Peter.

\- Waouh…

\- Encore mieux que la première fois.

Jordan acquiesça et se tourna sur le côté pour voir son visage. Des gouttes perlaient sur son front, ses yeux brillaient de luxure.

\- Il t'a fallu combien de mec pour être aussi bon ?

Peter sourit, narquois.

\- J'ai TOUJOURS été aussi bon.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, ricana Jordan.

Peter se redressa pour venir l'embrasser. Il glissa sa main dans le bas de son dos, caressa ses fesses.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? murmura Jordan contre ses lèvres.

\- Je contrôle la marchandise.

\- Je crois que tu l'as observée de suffisamment près.

Peter pouffa de rire. En plus d'être en symbiose corporellement, ils pouvaient discuter. Peter était vraiment le coup parfait. Jordan se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Peter le reluqua effrontément.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ?

\- Nous chercher un truc à manger. Le sport, ça creuse.

\- Mais ce n'est que la pause, beau gosse, lança Peter avec un clin d'œil.

Jordan secoua la tête en riant et quitta la chambre.

OOO

Jordan posa aussi une bouteille d'eau sur le plateau et deux verres. Soudain, il sentit deux mains enlacer sa taille et un souffle dans son cou.

\- Ben alors, je te manquais ?

Peter descendit ses mains le long de ses cuisses.

\- Hmm, ça, ça me manquait.

\- Tu es presque tendre.

\- Quoi de mieux pour amadouer les gamins comme toi ?

Jordan se retourna, le regard sombre.

\- Si tu continues à me traiter de gosse, tu pourrais le regretter, répondit-il en caressant ses abdos.

Peter sourit en coin et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Jordan ferma les yeux. Rien ne l'empêchait d'être tendre avec lui, et effectivement, cela avait son effet.

OOO

Quel jeu stupide, ils avaient joué. En soi, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise : c'était à celui qui reprenait contact en premier. Mais le jeu avait paru beaucoup moins drôle à Jordan lorsqu'il avait perdu. Et le sourire de Peter alors qu'il venait de lui ouvrir la porte l'agaçait encore plus.

\- Ben alors, Parrish, tes charmes n'ont pas marché, tu reviens me voir ?

\- Oh, ta gueule, Hale, marmonna l'agent de police en entrant dans l'appartement du loup garou.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit.

\- C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton aîné ? se moqua Peter, amusé.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

\- Tu veux borie quelque chose ?

Il croisa le regard sombre de désir de son cadet et se redressa sur le canapé. Il tendit les mains pour attraper le jean de Jordan et l'attirer vers lui. Jordan se rattrapa aux épaules de Peter puis se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres.

Et il le pensait sincèrement. Pas seulement son corps, ses capacités physiques, mais son sourire, sa voix, les mots qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille. Peter mordilla son cou.

\- Hmm, toi aussi, chéri…

Jordan frissonna et pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Seulement, son bras cogna dans quelque chose et ils entendirent un objet tombé au sol. Jordan s'écarta et se pencha pour ramasser ce qui était tombé, ne remarquant pas que Peter tentait de le retenir. Il prit le cadre photo et observa la femme et l'adolescente qui se trouvaient sur la photo. La plus âgée avait des cheveux foncés, ses yeux étaient intenses, perçants. La jeune fille à ses côtés était blonde, souriante.

\- Peter, c'est qu-

Le loup garou lui prit brusquement la photo des mains.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Ne touche plus jamais à ça, tu entends ?!

\- Mais j'ai juste-

Peter fit un mouvement pour se lever et Jordan s'enleva, manquant de perdre l'équilibre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- Peu importe, ne touche plus jamais à cette photo, ne demande rien, c'est clair ?!

\- Ben oui, oui, pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça, répondit Jordan en croisant les bras, n'appréciant pas de se faire disputer comme un gamin.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux amants. Jordan fixait le sol, n'attendant pas des excuses, ils ne se devaient rien, mais il ne savait pas s'il valait mieux partir ou essayer de… consoler Peter ? Il vit le loup garou se rapprocher de lui mais ne releva pas la tête. C'est Peter qui souleva son menton, et après l'avoir regardé avec intensité, l'embrassa tendrement. Jordan ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à cette douceur qu'il leur arrivait de partager, parmi les nombreuses nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble.

OOO

Jordan ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un torse chaud se coller contre lui. La musique, l'alcool, pénétraient chaque parcelle de son corps. Il poussa un soupir lorsque des lèvres se posèrent dans son cou. Un soupir de bien-être, oui, mais pas de plaisir. Car ce soir-là, il ne voyait pas Peter. Alors il compensait en allant en boîte de nuit… ou se consolait. Il chassa cette pensée et cligna des yeux, cherchant à se concentrer sur les mains qui descendaient le long de son dos.

\- Allez, allez, dégage…

Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir Peter chasser le gars qui l'accompagnait. Le loup garou croisa son regard et sourit.

\- Salut.

Jordan sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser, heureux qu'il soit venu en fin de compte. Peut-être avait-il envie de passer du temps avec lui ? Il commença à danser, son visage enfouit dans le cou de Peter, mais ce dernier s'écarta et prit sa main.

\- Allez, viens.

Jordan fronça les sourcils.

\- Maintenant ? Oh viens, on danse un peu.

Peter secoua la tête et serra sa main avec plus de force.

\- Je suis garé en double file, on doit y aller.

Jordan s'approcha, cherchant à le faire changer d'avis.

\- Mais-

Peter soupira, exaspéré.

\- Viens maintenant. J'ai envie de toi.

Jordan acquiesça, masquant sa tristesse comme il le pouvait. La joie qu'il avait ressentie en le voyant s'était transformée en désir amer. Il enlaça leurs doigts et le suivit

OOO

Peter se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Derek avait été particulièrement chiant, aujourd'hui. En fait, depuis qu'il avait acquéri le même pouvoir que Talia, il était encore plus chiant qu'avant. Sa soif de pouvoir avait repris le dessus et lui et Scott se disputaient sans cesse. Ajoutez à cela Stiles qui essayait désespérément de les calmer, Malia qui le défendait dès que Peter faisait du sarcasme, et l'ambiance devenait invivable. Ses pensées glissèrent vers Parrish. Il sourit en se rappelant la nuit qu'ils avaient passée quand Peter l'avait cherché à la boîte de nuit. Il ne l'avait jamais autant serré dans ses bras, jamais embrassé avec autant de force. Comme s'il en dépendait de sa vie, comme pour marquer son appartenance. Peter sourit. C'était jouissif, même si Parrish lui appartenait, et non l'inverse. Il se pencha pour attraper son téléphone et appeler Parrish.

\- Allo ?

\- Parrish, c'est moi.

\- J'ai ton numéro, Hale, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Peter sourit en coin. Ce ton faussement désintéressé lui plaisait. Mais il savait que Parrish ne tiendrait pas.

\- Oh, rien de spécial, je voulais te proposer de passer chez moi, d'y passer la nuit, même, si tu veux.

Parrish soupira mais Peter restait confiant. Cela faisait partie de ce jeu qu'il connaissait par cœur, maintenant.

\- Non.

\- Non ? répéta Peter en se redressant.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie ce soir.

\- Hein ? Mais tu-

\- Bonne soirée, Hale.

Peter regarda le téléphone, les yeux ronds. Il venait de se faire jeter ? Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à un jeu. Là, il ne le comprenait plus du tout.

* * *

Voilààààààààààààààà :D Petite dédicasse à ma sardine préférée, créatrice de ce couple, j'espère que cela t'a plu ;)

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hey, hey !

Ceci est la deuxième partie :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je tiens à vous prévenir, Peter est vraiment le pire des...

Bon, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ok, j'avoue...

Jécris cette fiction en écoutant une musique qui d'après moi colle bien à la relation qu'ils entretiennent, Set me on fire de Flyleaf :D

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à en parler autour de vous :D !

* * *

 _Deuxième partie : Thinking of losing you is a haunted song_

Jordan lança un caleçon sur son lit.

\- Bouges, je dois aller bosser.

L'homme blond platine qui se trouvait dans son lit sourit et mit son sous-vêtement.

\- En plus d'être un bon coup, t'es un mec sérieux. Je t'épouserais presque.

\- Ah, et qu'est-ce qui manque ? demanda distraitement Jordan, s'impatientant à l'entrée de sa chambre, les bras croisés.

Le jeune homme saisit son menton et l'embrassa avec délicatesse. Puis, il le regarda dans les yeux

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'être ici.

En effet, le regard de Jordan était constamment voilé, un pli soucieux barrait son front. Il haussa les épaules, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Maintenant, si tu pouvais te dépêcher, j'ai du travail.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire désolé et quitta sa maison. Jordan soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Etrange comme la masturbation pouvait soulager les migraines, mais enchaîner les mecs comme il le faisait lui causer plus de mal de crâne qu'autre chose. Tout en faisant chauffer son café, il alluma son téléphone : 5 nouveaux messages de Peter. Il ferma les yeux et reposa son téléphone. Surprenant qu'il n'ait pas encore débarqué chez lui. Peut-être le respectait-il un minimum ? Il serra les dents et finit par craquer. Il saisit son téléphone et écrivit un message : _Hale, arrête de m'harceler, passe ce soir, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?_

Puis il jura, se sentant stupide de ne pas avoir attendu une semaine de plus. Il sourit. Mais Peter avait insisté, donc cela signifiait que cela avait de l'importance pour lui aussi. Jordan secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Non, il suffisait qu'un soir il soit moins convainquant, moins satisfaisant, et Peter le jetterait. Il ne devait pas se bercer d'illusion, d'ailleurs, lui-même n'avait jamais été du genre à s'attacher, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

OOO

Et le soir venu, Peter l'attendait devant chez lui. Jordan masqua son sourire et sorti de sa voiture.

\- Salut Hale.

\- Salut Parrish.

Jordan passa devant lui et ouvrit la porte de chez lui. Il laissa entrer son invité et referma la porte derrière eux. Il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou.

\- Ben alors, tu ne trouvais personne d'autre pour te combler ?

La douceur de ses lèvres contrastait avec ses mots qui fâchaient Jordan. Il se retournait et le poussa vers le canapé.

\- Tu n'as pas à te mêler des mecs qui passent dans mon lit, rétorqua-t-il, faute de mieux.

Il refusait de donner une réponse qui pourrait flatter son égo, il souriait déjà bien assez d'être là. Mais Peter attrapa sa taille et les fit basculer sur le canapé. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il redressa sa tête et sourit.

\- Sans préservatif ?

Jordan fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, on se connait depuis suffisamment longtemps, maintenant.

Jordan essaya de se redresser mais Peter ne bougea pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu que les loups garous étaient immunisés contre les IST.

\- Moi non plus répondit Peter en faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Jordan secoua la tête, n'appréciant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Peter pour le repousser, mais ce dernier lui attrapa les poignets.

\- Hale, arrête ça tout de suite.

\- Hmm, non, murmura Peter en venant dévorer son cou.

Jordan concentra toute sa colère dans ses poignets et Peter s'éloigna, brûlé par sa peau qui s'était enflammé. Il se leva, les mains brûlées à vif.

\- Va t'en ! s'écria Jordan alors que l'aîné le fusillait du regard. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir !

Peter plissa les yeux et sa bouche se déforma en une grimace méprisante.

\- T'es qu'une pauvre tapette, vraiment. T'as besoin de moi, c'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé.

Jordan eut un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas au loup garou.

\- Oh ? Aurais-je dit quelque chose de mal ? En fait, t'es perdu sans moi, mais c'est bon, j'ai été suffisamment pris pour un con, tu ne me reverras plus.

Jordan déglutit, blessé, la rage bouillonnant dans son cœur.

\- Peter, att-

Il s'interrompit. Le Bêta haussa les sourcils, surpris. Puis un sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres et son arrogance reprit le dessus.

\- Tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ? Je te rappelle que c'est que de la baise, t'as pas besoin de faire ami-ami avec moi, d'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais rien demandé, mais j'espère que ma pseudo-tendresse t'aura satisfait. Allez, salut.

Il attrapa sa veste et quitta la maison sans se retourner. Jordan se laissa tomber le long du canapé, les yeux noyés de larmes. Mais elles ne coulaient pas. Il leur interdisait.

OOO

Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Justement, maintenant, il fallait que ça arrive, pensa Jordan lorsqu'il vit Peter descendre dans la pièce principale du hangar. Lydia l'avait invité à cette réunion, et visiblement, Peter était là aussi. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus, vu pas le moindre appel, ni messages, rien. Mais cela faisait toujours aussi mal. Jordan baissa le regard, refusant de croiser le sien. D'ailleurs, il ne lui prêta aucune attention et s'assit sur les marches, écoutant ce que disait Scott d'un air agacé. Lydia fronça les sourcils, passa son regard entre les deux hommes. Peter gardait les yeux obstinément fixé sur Scott et Derek, et Jordan, d'habitude, si intéressé, gribouillait sur ses notes. Ils étaient sensés étudier le bestiaire, mais seul Stiles était concentré.

\- On s'ennuie à mourir, maugréa Malia, on peut pas se battre un peu ?

\- Tu fais toujours la même proposition, soupira Kira.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'assoir à côté de son oncle.

\- Si tu t'entraînais plus souvent, cela t'empêcherais peut-être de prendre la crosse comme sabre, répliqua Malia.

Stiles se leva, intervenant dans le comportement de sa petite-amie.

\- Malia. C'est pas faux, ça fait un moment que vous ne vous êtes plus entraînés. Le moindre danger et vous êtes rouillés.

Peter éclata de rire.

\- Ah, Stiles, tu me fais bien rire.

Jordan vit Malia plisser les yeux. Son mauvais caractère et ses expressions étaient semblables à celles de son père.

\- Viens me montrer un peu de quoi t'es capable.

Peter se leva en étirant ses bras et ses cervicales. Jordan l'observa de haut en bas. Dès que Peter était en compagnie d'autres personnes, son comportement était différent. Il restait arrogant, mais c'était le loup garou qu'il voyait ce soir-là, pas l'homme. Même pas le père. Il repensa à la photo qu'il avait fait tomber chez lui. Il y avait réfléchi, cela devait être Talia, sa sœur, et sa nièce Laura. Si sa famille comptait tant, pourquoi Derek et lui était en froid ? Pourquoi avait-il ce genre de relation avec sa fille ? Il aurait certainement l'occasion de poser toutes ces questions à Lydia. Certainement pas au concerné.

Malia et lui commencèrent à se donner des coups de griffes. Peter fut gratifié d'un premier coup de poing, avant qu'il ne gifle sa propre fille. Stiles se mit une main sur le visage. Visiblement, il était d'accord pour un combat mais celui-ci ne lui plaisait pas. Peter réussit rapidement à immobiliser sa fille, une main dans le dos.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Il la poussa violemment. Stiles et Scott firent un pas pour la rattraper, mais son père ne lâcha pas sa main, l'empêchant de tomber. Il tira sur son bras, l'attirant contre lui.

\- J'ai beaucoup à t'apprendre.

Elle passa son pied derrière sa jambe et le fit tomber en arrière. Elle secoua la tête, une moue de colère barrant son joli visage, et croisa les bras.

\- Moi aussi.

Stiles cacha son sourire amusé derrière sa main et saisit celle de Malia lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Peter se releva, adressant un regard méprisant à Scott et Lydia qui se moquaient de lui. Jordan sourit. C'était jubilatoire de voir Peter être ridiculisé.

OOO

Lydia caressa son torse et lui adressa un sourire.

\- N'hésite pas si tu as besoin de parler. Bonne nuit, Jordan.

Il lui sourit, rassurant, et la regarda quitter le parking. Il monta sur sa moto et mit son casque.

\- Parrish, attends !

L'agent démarra, mais Peter se mit devant sa moto, posant ses mains sur le guidon pour le stopper. Parrish coupa le moteur et enleva son casque en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Te dire que je suis désolé.

Jordan cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il ne recula pas lorsque Peter posa sa main sur sa nuque.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il l'attira doucement à lui et l'embrassa. Jordan ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant une fois de plus à ses lèvres. Peter serra fort ses paupières, soulagé du pardon que lui accordait Parrish.

OOO

Peter tapotait nerveusement sur la table. Il ne pouvait rien tenter, mais l'envie d'arracher la magnifique chevelure blonde vénitienne s'intensifiait. Parrish restait méfiant à son égard, et lorsqu'ils se revirent la semaine suivante pour une réunion, ils jouèrent la comédie des parfaits étrangers, et Parrish alla s'installer avec Lydia. Ils rigolaient bien ensemble, ils étaient proches. Trop proches pour le lycanthrope. Décidément, cette Banshee était une croqueuse d'homme ! Mais lui, elle ne l'aurait pas !

Scott releva la tête.

\- Derek revient.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et partit se percher sur les marches.

\- Oh non, pas ça…

Jordan fronça les sourcils face à son comportement. Ben quoi ? Où était le problème ? Soudain, il entendit comme un bruit de griffes dans les marches, des pas. Quatre pattes, même. Un loup absolument magnifique apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, des yeux perçants, un pelage d'un noir profond. Lentement, Derek reprit sa forme humaine et Braeden lui apporta une couverture. Jordan sourit, contemplant le corps du jeune homme. Il était évident que la beauté digne d'un Dieu était une caractéristique des Hale.

Peter, en revanche, n'apprécia pas du tout le sourire de Parrish. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien trouver à son gamin de neveu, fricotant avec une tueuse, intéressée uniquement par l'argent, alors qu'il l'avait lui ? Il se leva, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Bon, après ton heure de gloire et le fait que tu te sois une fois de plus montré à poil, on pourrait peut-être savoir où tu étais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, de nouvelles bestioles viennent d'arriver à Beacon Hills ? Un peu d'action ne nous ferait pas de mal, on s'emmerde ici.

Cette tirade lui valut un regard noir de la meute. Le fait de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter de la vie ou de la mort des personnes chères à leur cœur ne dérangeaient aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

OOO

\- _T'es chez toi ?_

Jordan coinça le téléphone contre son oreille et ouvrit le micro-onde pour en sortir le pop-corn.

\- J'allais me faire une soirée film, tranquille. Pourquoi ?

\- _Avec Lydia ?_

Jordan sourit.

\- Serais-tu jaloux, Hale ?

\- _Moi ? Certainement pas._

Jordan secoua la tête et s'assit sur le canapé.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr.

\- _Je peux repartir, si tu veux._

Jordan fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- _Regarde par la fenêtre._

Jordan se leva et regarda dans la rue. Peter était garé devant chez lui.

\- _Cinéma en plein air, ça te dit ? T'as déjà le pop-corn, non ? Ça nous évitera d'en acheter._

Jordan s'était promis de ne plus se faire d'illusion, mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas accepter, pour une fois qu'il lui proposait autre chose que de la baise ?

\- Ok, j'arrive.

OOO

Ok, il ne se rappelait plus vraiment de l'intrigue du film, par contre, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce que Peter avait fait de son cou à en juger les nombreuses traces rouges qui le décorait. Il n'était pas allé plus loin, ça Jordan en avait été agréablement surpris. Mais finalement, maintenant, il en avait envie. De son corps, de ses bras…

Il posa une main sur sa cuisse.

\- Hale, gare-toi.

L'aîné fronça les sourcils, mais s'exécuta, se garant au bord de la forêt de Beacon Hills. Il coupa le moteur et avant d'avoir eu le temps de tourner son visage, Jordan vint se mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux. Peter sourit et caressa ses cuisses.

\- Ben alors, le pop-corn ne t'a pas rassasié ? Tu as encore faim ?

Jordan plissa les yeux avec un air de défi. Il se pencha, dévorant le cou de son amant. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, caressa sa joue de ses lèvres jusqu'à son oreille.

\- Je veux te prendre…

Peter eut un mouvement de recul et le regarda sévèrement. Il tenta de repousser Jordan mais celui-ci lui saisit les poignets et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête. L'aîné serra les poings mais ne tenta pas de se dégager. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Jordan s'avança lentement pour l'embrasser, et Peter répondit à son baiser. Il ne desserrait pas les poings, il était tendu. Jordan relâcha lentement ses poignets et approfondit leur baiser. Peter passa ses mains dans son dos et serra son t-shirt dans ses mains, frottant son bassin contre le sien. Jordan soupira et se serra davantage contre ce corps chaud et rassurant. La dernière fois qu'ils en avaient été à ce point-là, Peter lui avait sincèrement fait peur, mais à ce moment-là, il ne s'inquiétait plus de rien, et le loup garou s'abandonnait à lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, hey, hey !

Eeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttt, voilà la troisième partie de cette mini-fiction :D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bon, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, ok, j'avoue...

J'écris cette fiction en écoutant une musique qui d'après moi colle bien à la relation qu'ils entretiennent, Set me on fire de Flyleaf :D

Je voulais aussi partager autre chose avec vous, j'en ai tellement parlé : j'ai eu mon bac avec mention BIEN ! :D Voilà, voilà ! Et vous, pour ceux qui sont bacheliers ?

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à en parler autour de vous :D !

* * *

 _Troisième partie : I'm burning inside, I'm waiting for you_

Jordan plaqua Peter contre le mur et attaqua ses lèvres avec avidité. L'aîné prit son visage entre ses mains et le fit reculer.

\- Montre-moi ça… Magnifique… murmura-t-il fasciné.

Les yeux de Jordan brillaient de cette lumière orangée qui caractérisait le Phoenix qu'il était. Il saisit les poignets de Peter pour pouvoir revenir l'embrasser.

\- Ici, haleta-t-il.

Peter regarda rapidement dans la cage d'escalier, il n'y avait personne. Il souleva les jambes de son amant pour une position plus confortable.

OOO

\- Hale, c'est risqué… murmura Jordan, déboutonnant la chemise de l'aîné.

\- Hmm, c'est pour ça que c'est excitant.

Ils se trouvaient dans le parloir, et comme toujours en ce moment, ils avaient été incapables de contenir leurs pulsions. L'agent de police se hissa sur la table et se cambra lorsque le loup garou dévora son cou. Il soupira de plaisir, passant ses mains crispées dans ses cheveux.

\- Oh oui…

OOO

\- Je crois que c'est l'endroit le plus normal depuis longtemps, soupira Peter en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

\- Le plus confortable, tu veux dire, rit Parrish en venant s'assoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Il était vrai que Peter tenait à son petit confort. Il n'avait cessé de se plaindre, lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés sur le bas côté après une réunion avec la meute et que Parrish l'avait forcé à le suivre dans un champ. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient chez Peter. Jordan embrassa doucement ses lèvres, glissant ses mains le long de son torse. Peter gémit de plaisir, ne cherchant plus à retenir l'effet que lui faisait le jeune homme, simplement dans le but de le rendre encore plus sauvage. Il l'était déjà assez. Il descendit ses mains dans son dos, caressa ses fesses. Parrish haleta. Il tira sur la chemise de Peter, arrachant quelques boutons au passage.

\- Tu sais que c'est la troisième ? maugréa Peter, souriant contre ses lèvres.

Le cadet ne répondit pas et retira son t-shirt. Il colla son torse contre le sien et embrassa son épaule.

\- Peter…

Le lycanthrope frissonna, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il avait retiré le reste de leurs vêtements. Il cogna sa main contre la table à côté de lui avant de réussir à ouvrir le tiroir. Il ouvrit le préservatif et le mit à Jordan. Il le laissait faire, mais ils n'en parlaient jamais.

OOO

Jordan s'allongea sur le ventre, serrant l'oreiller contre lui. Il retrouvait doucement son souffle, trempé de sueur.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il en baillant.

Peter, assis à côté de lui, l'observa.

\- Tu es entrain de faire deux trucs lourds de sens.

\- Quoi, répondit Jordan sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

\- Tu t'apprêtes à t'endormir à côté de moi, trempé de sueur. On ne fait pas ça avec un simple coup.

Jordan haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis fatigué et tu es un coup hebdomadaire.

Il se retourna et observa le torse luisant de transpiration de l'autre homme.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu ne vas pas te doucher ? La salle de bain est par là, je t'en prie.

Peter ne prêta pas attention au regard de défi et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et puis, tu allais t'endormir sur le ventre, un oreiller serré contre toi. C'est un signe de manque d'affection.

Jordan esquissa un sourire.

\- Ça t'étonne ?

Le regard de Peter se voila. Un voile de douceur, comme une caresse. Il se pencha et se colla dans le dos de Jordan pour venir embrasser son cou avec délicatesse.

OOO

Peter entra dans la boîte de nuit, tout sourire. En réalité, il souriait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il en avait vu passer des mecs dans son lit, mais un avec qui il s'entendait aussi bien qu'avec Parrish, jamais. Etonnamment, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Cette complicité intensifiait leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Il commanda un verre, bougeant au rythme de la musique et reluqua effrontément un homme, torse nu, qui se trouvait là. L'autre lui sourit, mais cela s'arrêta là, car Peter se tourna vers la piste. Parrish lui avait dit qu'il serait là ce soir, et Peter comptait bien le séduire et le ramener chez lui. Il y avait d'ailleurs peu de chance pour que son plan drague échoue. Il passa la foule en revue, et finit par repérer le dos musclé qu'il connaissait si bien. Jordan dansait, torse nu, au milieu de la piste de danse. Il lança un dernier regard à l'homme au bar, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et rejoignit Parrish. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Un homme aux cheveux noirs avait ses bras passés autour de son cou et le fixait avec des yeux affamés. Parrish se pencha pour embrasser le cou de l'homme et celui-ci pencha la tête en arrière de bonheur. Peter plissa les yeux de colère et bouscula des personnes sur son passage pour atteindre l'agent de police. Il appuya sur son épaule pour le forcer à se retourner. Parrish tourna son visage vers lui, le visage rouge, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ah, tu es là ! Ça va ?

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs embrassa sa mâchoire et Parrish passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je prends du bon temps, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- Mais tu-

Peter s'interrompit quand il sentit des mains glisser sur ses hanches. L'homme du comptoir le fixait d'un regard enjôleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? s'exclama Peter, hargneusement.

L'homme parut déstabilisé.

\- Tu devrais y aller, intervint Jordan. Eclate-toi, Peter, ce mec a l'air d'avoir envie de toi !

Peter repoussa l'homme qui ondulait son corps dans le dos de Jordan et le tira par le bras pour l'éloigner, laissant là leurs deux prétendants. Jordan se dégagea.

\- Eh, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Peter l'attira contre lui et colla son front contre le sien.

\- Tu n'es rien qu'à moi.

Jordan posa ses mains sur son torse pour le tenir à l'écart.

\- Mais ce n'est que des plans culs, provoqua-t-il. Et toi aussi.

Ces derniers mots lui faisaient mal, mais ils n'étaient que la cruelle vérité. Peter plissa les yeux, agacé, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser empli de désir.

OOO

Jordan était assis dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Peter, lui, dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, l'oreiller serré dans ses bras. Jordan plissa les yeux et secoua la tête. Ils avaient connu une période de calme, une période de « retour au milieu », comme disait Scott, mais maintenant, les choses se dégradaient à nouveau. Jordan était agacé par le comportement de Peter. Il se sentait perdu. Ils ne partageaient toujours rien d'autre que du sexe. Leur unique sortie avait été le cinéma, mais même là, Jordan serait incapable de se souvenir du film qu'ils avaient vu. Après tout, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient bons qu'à ça ? Si même lui ne se souvenait que de ce qu'ils vivaient de physique, peut-être que ses sentiments n'étaient qu'une illusion ? Mais en ce moment, ce crétin de Hale se comportait de manière possessive et jalouse, et au-delà de ses espoirs qu'il chassait bien vite, il n'appréciait pas d'être considéré comme un objet. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, et Peter n'avait pas à décider de ses fréquentations. Il devait se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, pour réimposer entre eux le fait qu'ils ne soient que de simples coups, l'un pour l'autre.

OOO

Jordan entra dans la voiture de Peter, en sortant du commissariat. Il espérait que le Shérif ne l'avait pas vu, car depuis qu'il l'avait laissé filé, le simple nom de Hale lui donnait des allergies et nombreux étaient les agents qui s'étaient retrouvés à faire la circulation, car ils n'avaient pas répondu aux attentes du Shérif Stilinski.

\- Démarre, intima Jordan.

Peter le regarda, un sourcil haussé.

\- Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

\- Pas ici, allez, dépêche-toi, pressa Jordan en regardant à l'extérieur.

Le loup garou éloigna donc la voiture du commissariat et gara la voiture sur le bas côté pour l'embrasser. Jordan posa ses mains sur son visage pour approfondir leur baiser, mais l'aîné recula, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Peter secoua la tête en se reculant davantage.

\- Tu portes l'odeur… d'un mec.

Jordan haussa les sourcils et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Oui, et donc ?

\- Quand est-ce que t'en as vu un autre ? lança Peter, la voix chargée de reproches.

Jordan savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, Peter en aurait assez. Il se lasserait de lui, et Jordan n'aurait que ses yeux pour pleurer. Alors même s'il l'aimait, il n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité à voir d'autres hommes pour l'oublier lui.

\- On n'était pas ensemble ce week-end, je te rappelle, répondit Jordan en souriant. Et puis, je n'ai pas à te rapporter où je passe mon Dimanche, ni quelle position, ajouta-t-il en caressant ses épaules. A moins qu'un plan à trois ne t'intéresse ?

Peter saisit ses mains.

\- Pourquoi t'es allé voir un autre gars ?

Jordan fronça les sourcils, agacé.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? Rien du tout. Maintenant, dis-moi où tu veux qu'on baise, et qu'on le fasse.

Peter cligna des yeux.

\- Comment tu parles…

\- Tu préfères couche ensemble, s'envoie en l'air… Fasse l'amour, peut-être ?

Le regard de Peter vacilla, puis il saisit brutalement le visage du cadet et l'embrassa.

OOO

Jordan était en colère ce jour-là, lorsqu'il arriva chez Peter. Les reproches n'avaient cessé de se multiplier. S'il n'était plus vu comme un coup, cela n'avait pas non plus évolué dans le bon sens. Maintenant, l'agent Parrish devait être là quand Monsieur Hale le voulait, répondre à tous ses messages, et il finissait toujours par accepter. Il accéléra, colérique. Pourquoi se laissait-il traiter de cette manière, comme un moins que rien ? Sa moto s'arrêta brusquement devant la maison de Peter Hale. Il savait très bien pourquoi, mais avait décidé de se dresser contre cela, puisque de toute manière, cela ne lui avait apporté que douleur et déception. Il alla jusqu'à la porte, décidé, et toqua. Peter ne tarda pas à venir lui ouvrir, ayant senti son odeur. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Oula, ça sent la colère…

\- Je ne veux plus que tu me traites comme un objet. Je ne suis pas là pour répondre à tous tes désirs, je suis libre de mes choix.

Peter sourit, moqueur.

\- Mais t'es venu, pourtant.

Jordan plissa les yeux et Peter soupira, exaspéré, puis s'écarta.

\- Oh, allez, entre.

Jordan entra et alla s'assoir sur le canapé du loup garou, droit comme un I, ne baissant pas la garde.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non.

\- Roh, allez, Jordan, détends-toi, personne ne te prend pour un objet…

\- Si, toi.

Peter secoua la tête et sourit pour essayer de rassurer le jeune agent de police. Il s'approcha en ouvrant sa chemise.

\- Bien sûr que non, les objets ne sont pas consentants…

Peter comprit qu'il était allé trop loin lorsque Parrish se leva en le poussant avec force.

\- Ça suffit ! J'en ai vraiment marre de toi ! Qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire que je vais te laisser faire, hein ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a que ta queue qui fait que je reste ?! Je vais te dire, t'es pathétique, et là, ne crois pas que c'est le flic qui parle, nan, c'est moi, moi Parrish, et j'en peux plus de ton sourire suffisant, de ton corps respirant le sexe, si c'est tout ce que tu as à me donner : ton corps, tes mains, ton sexe, c'est quoi le truc ?! Je suis un trophée ? Mais si je ne suis rien que ça, un vulgaire trophée, range-moi dans une vitrine, laisse-moi partir ! Oh non, ça ferait trop du mal à ta fierté, jette-moi comme une merde, la médaille ne sera que plus brillante ! Alors, Peter Hale, putain de merde, tu vas me dire si je ne suis qu'un petit cul en plus dans ton palmarès ?!

Au fur et à me sure de sa tirade, Peter avait reculé. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, il avait senti ses poumons se resserrer. Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne, Parrish lui échappait. Oh, il ne voulait pas parler d'une proie, non, l'homme qu'il désirait tant s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

\- Alors, tu dis plus rien ?! T'as perdu ta langue ! Je pensais pas que c'était possible vu tes capacités de suceur !

Peter s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya de soutenir le regard perçant de Parrish.

\- Je, je-

Parrish soupira, agacé.

\- Mais allez, assume ! Dis-le, merde, mais dis-le !

Un silence s'installa après l'éclat de voix du jeune homme. Il secoua la tête, regarda Peter d'un air dégoûté, et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Pff, t'es vraiment qu'une merde. Va te faire foutre.

Alors qu'il arrivait à l'entrée du salon, Peter lui saisit le bras.

\- Eh ! Jordan, reste. S'il te plaît.

L'agent de police cligna des yeux, surpris d'entendre l'aîné prononcer pour la première fois son prénom. Il avait fini par croire qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Même qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à le connaitre. Il pivota doucement la tête, montrant qu'il lui accordait quelques secondes supplémentaires.

\- Jordan, je t'aime.

Il ferma les yeux.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me retenir ? C'est lâche, Hale, c'est très lâche.

Peter tira sur son bras pour le forcer à se retourner et saisit sa nuque pour garder son regard vissé au sien.

\- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, j'aime que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, j'aime tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, j'aime ses nuits où tu ne rentres pas, mais reste à mes côtés, où je peux entendre ta respiration, sentir ton odeur, j'aime les mots tendres que tu murmures à mon oreille, j'aime la douceur de tes caresses lorsque tu me crois endormi, j'aime… t'appartenir, m'abandonner à toi, même si je n'en ai jamais rien montré, même si je ne _sais_ pas montrer que j'aime… Toi je t'aime, Jordan.

Son jeune amant cligna des yeux, ne croyant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une telle chose arriverait ? Que cette tension sexuelle entre eux se changerait en foudre sentimentale ? Son regard s'adoucit et il se mordit la lèvre, persuadé de faire une connerie :

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Peter esquissa un sourire en coin et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Dis-le moi encore…

Alors, Jordan lui répéta, encore et encore, autant de fois qu'il avait de réponse, et encore quelques fois supplémentaires, alors que Peter le déshabillait, l'embrassait, avec plus de douceur et d'amour qu'ils n'en avaient jamais connues.

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève mon premier Parter ^^ N'hésitez pas à partager vos avis !

D'ailleurs, que pensez-vous de la saison 5 ? De Stiles ? Le pouvoir de ouf de Lydia, l'importance qu'a pris Parrish ? Dites-moi tout ! :D Oui, je pète la forme, il est 7h30 du matin, mais c'est la seule heure où mon ordi accepte de coopérer, et puis il fait pas encore trop chaud ! Et vous ? Soleil pour ces vacances ?

Très de discours chiants, je vous prépare une nouvelle fiction, pour la première fois, je vais m'essayer au Sterek ! Toues les infos ci-après ! Encore merci à ceux qui me lisent et suivent mes écrits si fidèlement, merci à ma Sardine, avec qui j'ai pu discuter du Parter, je ne sais pas qui sera là pour me divertir l'an prochain ^^' :

Titre : D'une main tendue

Univers plus ou moins alternatif

Couple : Sterek

Rating : T ou M

3 parties, certainement

Synopsis : Un enfant s'approcha de moi. "Je m'appelle Stiles, et toi ?" "Derek" Un autre enfant qui s'approchait de moi. Moi qui ne connaissais et ne jouais avec personne d'autre que ma soeur. Stiles me tira la main. "Allez viens ! On va bien s'amuser !"

C'est ainsi que Stiles Stilinski est entré dans ma vie, pour la boulverser à jamais. Foi de Stilinski...


End file.
